1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface apparatus whose object is to modify the natural distribution of pressure of a ski such as, in particular, an alpine ski on its gliding surface.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Skis which are utilized for alpine skiing are constituted by relatively long beams, on which the boots of the skier are retained by front and rear binding elements. The boots and the binding elements are positioned approximately in the median zone of the ski. The skis themselves present, at rest, a natural camber by virtue of the median zone is being raised naturally with respect to the front end of the ski, and the rear end of the ski. Furthermore, skis have a flexibility, which depends upon their internal structure. During skiing, the ski deforms in an elastic manner in response to the different forces to which it is subjected by the skier, but also by virtue of the terrain over which it glides.
Commonly owned European patent publication No. EP 530 449 discloses an interface apparatus which dynamically modifies the distribution of pressure of the ski on the snow as a function of the vertical forces that the skier exerts on his skis. This apparatus comprises a vertically moveable sensor which transmits to the base of the front binding element the vertical forces which it senses originating from the boot. These forces are transmitted by means of a rocking element, and in one of the embodiments, by means of a substantially horizontal linkage plate pivotally connected on one side to the rocking element and on the other side to the base of the binding.
This apparatus gives good results however, it reacts to the variation of the support force of only one part of the sole of the boot.